


Sort of Present

by RenaM



Series: Work Friend [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the gang is celebrating Lucy's birthday, and Kara can't stop worrying about the after party...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sort of Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! =D You still alive? I am....somehow... tell me, WHY did I decide to do a Masters?! And WHY am I already thinking about PhD? Argh *bangs head against the wall*
> 
> I'm sorry it took this long for an update (almost a month....huh...) but inspiration didn't come, then a bunch of academic (I hate myself) books and then General Danvers week and bam. Time flies. Still I did it! Wrote a new chapter!
> 
> As always, comments help me remain sane 8D...and to give me ideas for the next fic!
> 
> Thanks for the one who gave me this idea, I'm sorry about not remembering names x.x
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it! ^^

 

Lucy's birthday had been a few days ago, during the week. However, due to the busy days that the DEO had had, they decided to post pone the celebration to Friday night - that way, all of their friends could be there. It wasn't so much as a 'party' as an overly indulgent game night with the purpose of celebrating Lucy's birthday... with more people. Okay, maybe it was a party. Kara was not thinking straight, she was nervous about what'd happen after the party. But more about that later.

They welcomed everyone into their apartment (Kara didn't remember the last time she'd been to hers. She was hoping to put it on sale tomorrow), Kal and Lois, James, Winn, Alex, Susan and even J'onn. So...yeah, maybe more of a gathering then a party.

"Kara, it's perfect. Just what I want, a not so quiet night with our friends." Lucy had told her with a happy smile, kissing her before Kara could worry more.

So there they were, eating pizza, drinking beer and talking. And laughing. A lot.

"I still think it's funny how marvellously you pulled a Korrasami!" Winn said, at one point making Kara chuckle, and everyone look confused.

"We pulled a what?" Lucy asked, looking at her girlfriend, who just blushed.

"A Korrasami. Korra and Asami are characters form a series called Legend of Korra. In the first seasons they were pinning-slash-dating a guy named Mako, then in the last one they started dating each other. It was really cute." Everyone laughed at that, including James who'd face palmed.

"Awww, look at you calling us cute, Winnie." Lucy said, making everyone laugh again and Winn flush bright red at the nickname. "So we're not the original, huh?" Lucy mock pouted looking at Kara, who just grinned at her, hugging her tighter.

"Well, we didn't take 4 seasons or years, and I'm really happy for that." Kara said, and Lucy hummed in agreement, before giving her a kiss.

"So...did this Mako find a new, straight, girlfriend?" James asked, throwing the whole room into laughter again. "I'm serious!"

\----

"It was hilarious really," Clark had said, coming up beside Kara and putting an arm around his cousin. "I got a call with this one speaking so fast even I didn't understand. All because she was panicking over her first date with Lucy." Everyone laughed at that, especially Lucy. Kara, however, was not amused.

"Kaaaaaaal!" She whined.

"What? It was cute! And it's Lucy's birthday, this story is my present to her!" Clark said, grinning at her. Not meeting anyone's eyes, specially not her girlfriend's, Kara burrowed her face on Kal's shoulder.

\----

"So, Alex! Who do you think has the most embarrassing stories about their little sisters?" Lois asked, sitting across from Alex, loud enough for everyone to hear. Kara and Lucy's eyes went wide and they turned rapidly towards their sisters (along with everyone in the room).

Alex smirked, glancing Kara's way for a second, before leaning forward on her seat. "I don't know, Lois, but I think we can find out right here, and now. We still have a few hours until the cake and I for one always loved a competition." Alex said, in a tone of voice that Kara dubbed 'evilAlex'. There was a reason for that.

"You're not the only one" said Clark, glancing at Lois before looking at Kara and Lucy with a mix of an apology and amusement on his face.

_Traitor..._

\----

"Did you ever hear about how their relationship came to be known to the whole office?" James asked the room, sitting across from Lois and Clark.

Kara eyes went wide and her cheeks the colour of her cape, while Lucy started to laugh. Hard.

"Luuuce!!" Kara said, looking at her girlfriend.

"Sorry, baby. But I can't help it! The first time you told me it was funny enough...it still is." She said, an amused smile on her face. Kara pouted as James started telling the story. The pout rapidly went away when Lucy whispered on her ear "We can do an encore of the night before, as a way to make it up to you." Nodding eagerly, it was Kara's turn to laugh at the face Kal made at hearing it from across the room.

\----

"Instead of embarrassing the two of you, I'll just propose a toast." J'onn said, getting up and raising a glass towards Lucy, who gave him a gentle smile. "I dare say that your relationship with most in this room did not start well, but that changed the minute you stepped up to help rescue Alex and I. Since then, you became an essential part of the DEO and not just because of your title. You've proved your worth time and time again and we are very fortunate to have you as director. Happy Birthday" J'onn said with a proud smile, and Kara knew that Lucy was fighting back tears, specially as everyone joined in the toast and Alex, Susan and herself said 'hear hear'.

"Thank you, J'onn. For everything..." Lucy said, heartfelt.

"It is the truth. And it doesn't hurt that you're probably the only one Kara actually listens to. I believe the humans have a word for that?" J'onn said, a grin in her face and Kara's eyes went wide.

"I believe it's whipped, sir." Susan said, smirking.

"Hey!" Kara said, indignant as everyone started laughing.

"Relax, baby. They are only kidding." Lucy said, still chuckling, kissing her cheek.

Kara's mouth snapped shut after that, resulting in more laughter. She pouted.

\----

After the cake the conversations started to die out, and one by one, their guests started leaving. And Kara got increasingly nervous. Alex was the last one to go, giving her a tight hug and saying once more that her worries were for nothing, good luck and send me a text as soon as possible. Then she'd turned to Lucy to hug her as well.

"Happy birthday again, Lucy." Alex said once the hug broke. It made Kara so happy that they were getting along well. Her sister was not an affectionate person (except with her), and to see her hugging Lucy, warmed Kara's heart. Alex was acting as if she already knew the outcome of today... which according to her, she did, but still, it was nice.

"Thank you, Alex." Lucy said, and once Alex disappeared in the elevator, she closed the door, turning back to Kara.

They were finally alone.

Kara looked at Lucy with a nervous and sweet smile on her face. It was time.

"I have... one more... sort of present for you..." Kara said, shifting on her feet.

Lucy smirked at her, one eyebrow raised. "And it required everyone else to leave? Oh, I wonder what it is..." Her tone was suggestive and Kara couldn't help blushing. Even after so long together, Lucy could still make her as red as Rao.

"That's not what I mean... yet..." Kara said the last bit under her breath, but the light laughter in front of her told her that Lucy had heard.

"Okay, you got me curious, Supergirl. What is this 'sort of present' that required us to be alone?"  Her girlfriend asked her, coming close enough to wrap her arms around Kara's neck and peck her lips.

"I... Would you like to fly with me? For a bit? It is nice outside..." Kara asked. Was she shaking? Rao, she hoped not.

"Of course, I'd love to. You know I never pass up an opportunity to fly with you." Lucy said. She seemed about to step away, but Kara stopped her, arms circling the shorter woman's waist and pulling her closer. "You're not changing?" Lucy asked.

Kara just shook her head, not trusting her voice. Tightening her hold, she started floating towards the window and out of their apartment.

Lucy had chosen a nice place to live. It was close to a park, full of thick trees that would protect them from being seen... Though Kara was planning to go high enough that no one would actually be able to tell that it was two people floating around the city.

"May I ask where are we going?" Lucy asked after a while, head resting against Kara's heart.

"You'll see." Kara said, simply. After a few short moments, they were flying above CatCo's building. All around them the city was lit up. Kara could hear everything from here. Good and bad. It was... scary, but empowering. An experience Kara never wanted to let go. She looked at the woman in her arms. Quite like Lucy made her feel.

"What do you see when you look down, Luce? What do you feel when you do?" Kara asked in a low voice. It was calm up there, if Kara didn't focus on the city itself, and she was sure Lucy couldn't hear a thing.

Lucy looked around them, pushing herself a bit away from Kara to be able to look, trusting in the arms around her waist. After a while, Lucy looked back at Kara, her expression a little confused, but a smile graced her lips.

"I see a busy city. Full of people going about their lives. I feel... I feel calm. The city sounds don't reach here. It's refreshing. And yet... looking down at all of this, all these people, it's... a powerful image. It's breathtaking to see the city like this, to be able to see this. I don't know how to explain..." Lucy said, shaking her head and chuckling. Kara smiled.

"Is it scary?" She asked.

"Well, I am standing hundreds of feet in the air, so there is a thrill...but I know that you'd never, ever, drop me." Lucy answered, a fond smile on her face and Kara's grew bigger.

"Never." She promised, kissing Lucy. It helped her calm down. "You know... it's kind of what I feel when I'm with you." Kara said, and Lucy looked at her intrigued. Taking a deep breath, Kara continued. "I feel empowered by your trust, by your love. It's breathtaking to see how much you love me, how much you want to stay with me. Sometimes I still can't believe it. And sometimes it makes me scared that it's all a dream. That I might lose you."

"Kara..." Lucy interrupted her, hand leaving Kara's neck to cup her cheek.

"But I know, I've come to believe wholeheartedly that you'll never leave me, not willingly." Kara said with conviction, and Lucy grinned at her. "I love you... so much, Lucy..." Kara whispered.

"I love you too, Kara. Very much so." Lucy said, both hands cupping Kara's face now.

Kara smiled. "I brought you here, on top of CatCo for many reasons...do you remember that day you came to pick me up for lunch?" Kara asked.

Lucy snorted, "And Cat wouldn't let me? Yes, I do."

Kara chuckled at that. "But we did have lunch together... and on that day, you said... you said that you'd never let anyone get in the way of 'us'.  It was the first time we acknowledged an 'us'. So... it seemed fitting. For that and all other reasons." She said, lowering them down.

"Fitting for what, Kara?" Lucy asked, and Kara smiled at her. 

As soon as their feet touched the rooftop of the building, Kara used her superspeed to light all the candles previously arranged in the shape of a heart (cliché, yes, but Kara couldn't help herself).

"K-Kara?"

She was in front of Lucy once more, grasping her left hand in her right.

"I love you, Lucy. And I know we're forever... as you said, we're 'true love'." Kara started, Lucy chuckled at that, her free hand coming up in front of her smile as tears gathered around her eyes.

"I'd like to make it official, if you would. So... I kinda of have a question." Kara said, heart beating as fast as Lucy's. She knelt down and with her free hand, opened a velvet box containing a beautiful engagement ring she had made with Alex's help, made with the metal from her necklace. It was simple and smooth, since neither she nor Alex were exactly expert ring makers, but it glowed brightly under the moonlight.

"Lucy Lane, will you marry me?" Kara could have made a big speech, but it was already a miracle that she hadn't stumbled over all she had already said... and the truth was, and she knew it to be true for Lucy as well as looked into her eyes, there was nothing else that needed to be said. Except the answer.

Alex had been right... there was no reason to be nervous.

"Yes, Kara. Of course I'll marry you." Lucy said, smile lighting up her whole face, and free hand trying to dry the tears spreading over her cheek.

Kara grinned the biggest grin she'd ever had. With trembling fingers, and tears of her own running down her face, she got the ring and slid it on Lucy's finger.

It took less than a heartbeat, and Lucy was throwing her arms around Kara's neck at the same time Kara got up and wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist, twirling her around and rising, high into the sky one more, laughing the whole way up. As soon as she stopped, she cupped Lucy's face with one hand, to look deep into her still wet eyes. Hers were as well. The grin was hurting her face but she didn't care, and she imagined Lucy was feeling exactly the same.

"I love you, Lucy." She said.

"I love you too, Kara"

"Did you like your sort of other present?" Kara asked sheepishly and Lucy laughed, her smile growing impossibly wider.

"I did, very much." Was all Lucy said, before pulling her for a deep, fond kiss, and her whole body relaxed, moulding itself around her fiancée's smaller frame.

They just floated there, lost into each other and their newfound bliss, not a care in the word, for countless minutes.

"Love?" Lucy whispered, forehead touching hers. Kara only hummed. "Take us home? Fast?" Lucy said, the last word more urgently, and Kara smirked widely.

"As my fiancée wishes." She said, before speeding them towards their apartment, more than ready to finish celebrating this wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!! I need positive feedback to survive the next few months XD   
> And new ideas!


End file.
